The New Girl
by YuffetineRippalLightHope
Summary: Summary: Vincent was walking to his second period class and found Zack almost hit a new girl so he made the choice to help her and she made the choice to change his life


**AU: High School. Summary: Vincent was walking to his second period class and found Zack almost hit a new girl so he made the choice to help her and she made the choice to change his life  
**

**AN: In this Fic Lucretia is Vincent's mom not the stupid bitch that wrecked his life like she is in almost every other AU fan fic I've read I get it makes the story dramatic but really its predictable.**

Vincent woke up not expecting the day to go as it did, well atleast not second period and after. Dressed in his black A Day To Remember Tee shirt and pair of black jeans. Going upstairs to his kitchen saying his usual greeting to his mom Lucretia and his Dad Grimoire and taking the eggs his mom made him daily. "Thanks for Breakfast mom." Vincent smiled "Dad." Vincent nodded as he walked out the door to leave for school.

Almost as soon as he entered the school he heard Zack yell "Hey Fag why do you still come here? no one likes you!" "Because unlike you I intend to do something with my life." Vincent retorted instantly. "I'm gunna do shit with my life, I'm gunna be a soldier, simple." Zack smirked. "Whatever." Vincent said walking away to homeroom and it passed fairly quickly playing Ratchet and Clank size matters on his PSP helped pass time sure but nothing important happened. As Vincent made his way to his Graphics and Animation class he saw a small girl with shoulder length black hair and fairly skimpy clothes being hit on by Zack mercilessly Vincent rushed over when he saw Zack push her against a wall and pin her there "Leave me alone I don't want to go on a date with you." She said trying to get away from him. "Zack! What the fuck are you doing?" Vincent said throwing him of the girl and to the ground. "I'm getting myself some grade 10 pussy whats it look like I'm doing?" Zack said getting up. "Now would you mind telling me why the FUCK you touched me!?" Zack asked clenching his fists. "It looked like you were trying to rape her Zack what the fuck." Vincent asked venomously. "Vincent, You think I'm gunna take your shit? Ha Nope." Zack said taking a swing for Vincent's right eye but Vincent ducked and punched Zack hard in the gut with his right hand then elbowing him under the jaw knocking Zack to the ground. "Fuck." Zack said as he nodded to Cloud as he sneaked up on Vincent the girl squealed "Behind you!" but she was to late Cloud elbowed him hard in the spine making Vincent stand up straight, then Cloud flipped Vincent by his neck over Cloud's back Vincent was now stomach down on the ground with Cloud's Boot on his head. "Stop it you meanie." The girl said from the wall beside him "And how are you gunna stop us?" Zack said walking over to Vincent and kicking him in the side.

Vincent felt the pressure on his head disappear as he heard a groan and a "Ahh Fuck!" from what sounded like Cloud and a electric buzz and Zack say "Holy shi-" then falling to the ground "Two on one isn't fair guys." Reno one of the only kids that talked to Vincent said "Yeah at least give the fucker a fuckin' chance like fuck guys." He heard Cid Highwind Vincent's childhood best friend. Vincent got up to see Reno spinning his stun stick to impress a few girls that were watching him and Cid holding a long metal bar to Cloud's spine "Break it up. break it up." Said the Nicest teacher at school Reeve Tuesti "Really Guys?" Reeve said laughing slightly "Put the weapons away before Principal Septhiroth comes." Reeve commanded "What did Zack and Cloud do this time?" Reeve instantly knew that one of them started it "Zack was like trying to rape me. He pushed me to the wall when I rejected him and tried to kiss me and stuff." The girl said. "And who might you be?" Reeve asked politely "Oh I'm Yuffie, Yuffie Kisaragi I'm new and you are?" She introduced "I'm Mr. Reeve Tuesti most kids call me Reeve though. Sorry about the not so warm welcome." he joked "And I'm sorry to say you have to come to the office with these hooligans, Your not in trouble I guarantee it but the principal needs your side of the story to make sure only those responsible get in trouble." Reeve told her.

2 hours and a lot of yelling later Zack and Cloud have a week long suspension and when they get back a month of 'School service' by cleaning the halls before school, at lunch and after school for a month. Goods things to come out of the fight; One Vincent got Yuffie's phone number, Two Vincent kicked Zack's ass, Three He doesn't have to put up with Zack or Cloud for a week.

After school Yuffie and him started walking and talking Vincent kinda just followed her as she walked to her house. "So tell me about yourself what do you like? Hobbies, That kinda thing." Vincent asked genuinely curious "Well I like Gymnastics um, Soccer and I love CAKE." Yuffie said grinning like an idiot. "And um I'm a Major gamer." Yuffie confessed looking at the ground. "Cool what kinda games you like?" Vincent's curiosity peaked when she said gamer. "Um I really like RPG's, Action and 3PS but I'm kinda broke so I don't have any new games." She said sadly "Well come over and look at my games if you like any you can borrow them as long as I get them back by June." He did notice the fact that it was early October he just didn't care. "Really?!" Yuffie yelled by accident. "Ow." Vincent said with a tiny barely noticeable smile on his lips. "Sorry, Hey Vincent, I don't like that name it sounds to formal. I'm gunna call you Vinnie, or Vince." She rambled "Okay I've been called worse." he told her "So when do you wanna come check out my games?" He asked her "I don't know, When I get home and drop off my bag and tell my dad if that's fine with you?" She asked "I don't mind." Vincent told her.

20 minutes later Vincent walked into the house with Yuffie in tow he headed downstairs into his bedroom that was "OCDly" clean as Yuffie had informed him. "Okay here are all my Xbox 360 games." Vincent said pressing a button on a remote and the a small bit of the wall moved to reveal 6 shelves about 5 feet wide and 5 feet tall full of games. "My PS3 games." Vincent said pressing another button the another bit of wall came out. Revealing 5 Shelves about 3 feet wide and 3 feet tall "I don't play PS3 much." He said gesturing to the games. "And last and oldest My PS1 and 2 games." He said pressed it again this time a whole section of the wall itself moved over save an inch on the top and bottom it was about 6 Feet wide and 7 and a half feet tall. "Vinnie do you have a ladder in here so I can be amazed by your top shelf." Yuffie said smiling wide. "Um Vinnie, there's a book in here." Yuffie said pulling out a huge book called LOVELESS. "Oh pass that I'll put where it belongs." Vincent said grabbing the book from Yuffie and opening another section of the wall dedicated to books. "Wow Vinnie you have a great game AND book collection." Yuffie was genuinely surprised "Yeah my book collection is nothing compared to my foster sister." Vincent complemented his foster sister. "Who's she?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow "Tifa Lockhart, She uses her birth moms last name so she'll never forget her." He told her truthfully "And we would never tear her away from that." he finished "Okay well I think I'm just take the entire top row here" Yuffie laughed lightly but meant it, "Okay let me carry that for you." He said gesturing to the full backpack Yuffie was nearly dragging. "It's okay I go-" She stopped as Vincent picked up the bag and carried it as if it was weightless. "Let's go." He said walking to the staircase.

"Vincent I'm home!" Tifa called walking into the living room to see Vincent and Yuffie walking out of the basement. "EEE! VINCENT WHOS THIS!" Tifa squealed "This is my friend Yuffie who came over to borrow video games." Vincent said honestly knowing his foster sister would jump to a wilder conclusion then his mom. "Is she your-" Vincent cut her off. "No. She isn't my girlfriend." Vincent said as he walked past her and out the door with Yuffie in tow. "Sorry about that I tried to get out before she insulted you but.." Vincent apologized "Why do you see someone asking if we're in a relationship as an insult to me? Your a great guy Vincent." Yuffie felt bad for how low Vincent's self esteem was "Thanks." Vincent forced a smile and walked slowed to match pace with Yuffie.

After 20 minutes of walking and joking they reached Yuffie's town house and she led him into the basement where he put the bag on a table. "Well I should go I don't wanna out stay my welcome." Vincent said trying to excuse himself. "No, you are going to stay for dinner then you can leave." said Yuffie's mom Kasumi from the bottom of the stairs "No really I don't wanna-" "You are staying for dinner and that is final. Try to leave again and and I will lock you in this basement." Yuffie interrupted him "I'm pretty this is illegal but ok." Vincent joked as he sat on the couch Yuffie had in front of her T.V "Good, Dinner will be ready in an hour." Kasumi said before walking up stairs and shut the door leaving Vincent and Yuffie alone in a basement for the second time.

They had normal small talk conversations for a good half an hour before Yuffie got a thought 'I wonder what he'd do if I went up to him straddled him and kissed him.' thinking positively 'Maybe he'll kiss back and then we'll start dating' then thinking negatively 'Maybe he'll think I'm just fucking with him take his games, his hotness and his great smile and leave and never talk to me again' she frowned at the thought. 'Ah screw it I'm changing this friendship in someway in the next two minutes.' she thought as she stood up walked over to Vincent who was busy playing Final Fantasy 13 to notice Yuffie walking slowly over to him. She quickly took the controller paused the game mid fight, she through the controller near where she had been previously sitting and turned and straddled him in less then 6 seconds and by second 8 her lips were on his lightly and nervously. She was utterly relieved when he started to kiss back just as nervously. They finally broke for air nearly 3 minutes later both out of breath "Yuffie, why did you do that?" He asked nervously. "Because when Tifa asked if I was your girlfriend it got me thinking, and I figured sure you as my friend would be fine, but you as my boyfriend would be fantastic." She said seriously. "I wouldn't mind someone as beautiful and Nice as you being my girlfriend." Vincent admitted smiling lightly.

Vincent and Yuffie had a great relationship they spent every minute of the school day with each other and after they either went on a date or hung out at Vincent's house. Tifa was more then happy to see Vincent happy and have a new friend. Then Sunday hit evening Yuffie was at Vincent's house Yuffie was terrified to say the least. "Vinnie what if they attack me or you?" Yuffie asked hugging her knees "Cid, Reno, Rude and I will protect you until this blows over." Vincent told her as he picked her up in her little ball and took her to the guest room. "Call your mom and dad, your staying here tonight so I can protect you from the second we get out on school grounds to the second we leave." Vincent told her as he set her on the bed and turned to go get her blankets. "Vinnie can I sleep with you in your bed, I'm scared." Yuffie asked not sure if she was pushing her boundaries. "Sure Yuffie." Vincent smiled.

Yuffie woke up to see Vincent's pale chest that had a scar over his heart and a lot of scars on his left shoulder 'How didn't I notice those last night?' She asked herself. "Yuffie?" Vincent asked moving the hand that wasn't around her waist to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Yuffie slightly panicked because she thought she woke him by rubbing his scar so she quickly pretended to sleep. "Yuffie wake up." Vincent commanded shaking her lightly. "Hmm I wonder if she's ticklish in her sleep?" Vincent thought out loud and moved his hand to tickle her "VINNIE DON'T EVEN!" Yuffie half yelled trying to jump back "To late." He said as he kissed her and began his enjoyable torture. It lasted until he looked at the clock and saw it read 7:45 they had 15 minutes to dress, eat and face the day.

Breakfast was normal except for the fact Yuffie was there and walking to school was even Vincent would admit it's a little scary. They first arrived and saw Zack and Cloud talking to.. Aerith and Tifa? 'What the hell is going on?' Vincent must've thought out loud because Yuffie asked "What, what's going on?" looking at Vincent then following his stare to Aerith, Tifa, Zack and Cloud. "Good for them." Yuffie said dragging Vincent down the hall "What do you mean good for them. Their talking to the guy that nearly raped you." Vincent stopped her. "Tifa and Aerith have crushes on them." Yuffie explained as she smiled "If they get hurt I'm going to kill Zack and Cloud." Vincent said as he turned to walk Yuffie to class "Hey we heard kill Zack and Cloud when and where we're in!" Vincent turn to see Reno, Cid, Rude and.. Barret? "Look." Vincent said gesturing to Zack and Cloud. "Okay I'm in I'm not lettin' those fuckers fuckin' touch Tifa or Aerith." Cid said getting out his fold away pole he has on him at all times "Not yet, If I call you guys that's when." Vincent told them "So Barret is it? Why are you with these guys?" Vincent asked raising an Eyebrow "My friend Dyne ain't here and Rude and Cid are two of the only kids I don't wanna kill at the school "Ouch I'm hurt I thought we were friends." Reno joked as he walked off to his class with Cid and Rude while Barret took his leave too. "Well that was fun let's go." Vincent said as he walked Yuffie to class.

As soon as Yuffie was through the door Vincent heard someone walking up behind him. He turned to see Cloud standing awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay your trying to distract me wheres Zack." Vincent said still dropping his guard. "He's in class, Look Vincent for that week me and Zack were suspended I got thinking, Why the hell do we insult you? I mean I don't enjoy it I don't find anything about you cutting yourself because of us funny. I'm sorry I've been such an ass." Cloud apologized putting his hand out to shake. "Cloud I know your not doing this because you feel bad I bet it's true you find no amusement in it but I know your apologizing so Tifa will date you, and I have one condition if you want to date her." Vincent started "Okay what is it?" Cloud asked curiously "If you date Tifa, you do it because you want to be with her not because she's hot." Vincent continued "And if I ever hear you broke up with her. I'll bury Reno's stun stick in your heart." Vincent finished. "Okay deal." Cloud stuck his hand out shake which Vincent took as he turned to walk to class.

A month had passed since the encounter in the hall with Cloud. Cloud actually did what he promised and stopped insulting Vincent, he still hung out with Zack but he didn't laugh at Zack's insults and his and Tifa's relationship was going well. Zack and Aerith started going out and Zack toned down the insults a little but still insulted him once in a while more jokingly then seriously. Yuffie practically lived at Vincent's and on the weekends, She did live with him, Lucretia and Grimoire were more then happy to have Yuffie around and to see Vincent smiling and laughing. "Hey Vinnie I was wondering, Wanna have a party?" Yuffie randomly asked "I'm pretty sure you need friends to have a party." Vincent joked still kinda depressed but now he joked about it instead of being serious "Not here silly, at Cloud's. He's having a party and wants you to come with some friends." Yuffie said as she started to talk to Cloud a little when she hung out with Tifa. "By some friends you mean Cid, Reno and Rude who all still want to hurt him." Vincent said matter of factly "Good point, Better to avoid the scandal." Yuffie told him.

Cloud's party wasn't that bad, it wasn't huge but it wasn't small, maybe twenty people surprisingly Cloud invited Cid and he came with Rude and Reno. "Hey Vincent?" A voice came from behind him he nearly couldn't make out with the music playing until her turned to see Zack standing there "What do you want." Vincent asked prepping to fight. "I wanted to apologize for being an ass to you." Zack told him sincerely "I know Cloud had a reason to apologized why are you?" Vincent asked curious if he was genuine "Can we talk outside so we don't have an audience?" Zack asked noting the 5 people watching the two. "Sure but Yuffie is coming too." Vincent said walking out with Yuffie and Zack. "Okay explain." Vincent commanded "See I was an ass to you because people didn't like you and people liked me when I insulted you. I never had a problem with you I was just an ass to impress the school I never really wanted to it was just the easy way to be called cool." Zack apologized sincerely "So you made my life hell to be cool." Vincent stated in an asking tone "I'm sorry Vincent I truly am and I know there's no way to undo the things I've said and done to you." Zack said trying a final time to apologized "I have one condition if you really want me to forgive you." Vincent told him "What would that be?" Zack asked curiously "Don't insult me again, ever." Vincent said seriously. "Deal." Zack agreed and put his hand out to shake.

Two years passed with little incident. The whole group of them Vincent, Zack, Cloud, Cid, Reno, Rude, Tifa, Aerith and Shera, Cid's new girlfriend had all graduated, Zack and Cloud started work for the News paper as Mailmen, Cid is in Pilot school, Reno and Rude now work got jobs at Shinra as Security, Tifa and Aerith work at a Bar called Final Heaven, Shera is at a mechanics school to be a Plane mechanic. Vincent got a job at Shinra as security for his Mom and Dad and planned to get an apartment with Yuffie when she graduated in 3 months.

"Vinnie you home?" Yuffie asked walking into Vincent's apartment. "Yeah I'm just getting changed." Vincent yelled though the apartment. Yuffie looked around and inspected the apartment noticing the big TV and bookshelves of games and books. The posters of some of said games on the walls. Baby blue walls of the whole apartment disgusted Yuffie. "Hey Vinnie when I move in we are SO painting." Yuffie said seriously "Aww little miss princess hate blue?" Vincent said in a baby tone coming out of his bedroom in a black suit "Screw you Vinnie." Yuffie smiled as she went on her Tip toes to kiss him. "When?" Vincent always joked when she said that "If it goes well maybe today." Yuffie said not sure if she even meant that or not. They had been dating 2 years and Vincent never made a move. "Please tell me your serious." Vincent couldn't believe Yuffie had said that. "You still need to make the date part memorable." Yuffie said putting emphasis on date. "Alright, You ready?" Vincent asked looking over Yuffie and her Black dress that hugged her slightly under average bust and hips. "Yeah let's go." She said walking out the door followed by Vincent.

"Vinnie this restaurant charges a fortune for a drink, are you sure you have the money?" Yuffie asked not wanting the love of her life to go broke. "Yuffie, how much do you think being Shinra Security pays, it's like a small fortune per paycheck." Vincent told her seriously "Then why do you life in a rat ass apartment?" Yuffie asked curiously "So I have extra cash to make our dates better and more enjoyable." Vincent told her honestly "Fine then when I move in we're getting a actual house." Yuffie told him seriously she only wanted an apartment if it was 100% necessary "Okay fine, I wouldn't mind." Vincent said as he followed the seater to their table. Dinner passed relatively uneventfully as they walked outside Yuffie headed to the car "Yuffie wrong way." Vincent called after her "The car is this way Vince." Yuffie called back "Who said anything about going to the car?" Vincent smirked "Yuffie instantly stopped and walked back to him like that didn't happen "Vince this is already memorable you don't need to do anything else." Yuffie told him "I want to." Vincent told her as he took her hand and started walking towards the beach. After ten minutes of walking and talking Vincent took off his jacket and laid it down on the ground "Wanna sit?" He asked knowing Yuffie would "Vince why are you doing this? Our dates are usually Dinner then go back to your house and cuddle while watching a movie I pick." Yuffie asked "I don't really know." Vincent said moving his hand to his pocket and grabbing the velvet box there. "Let's go home then." Yuffie told him as she stood up "Alright let's go" Vincent said standing up and grabbing his jacket.

At Vincents house they did what their dates usually are Yuffie picking a sad movie or a horror movie that Vincent usually didn't like and snuggled into each other but when Yuffie fell asleep half way through the movie Vincent made his move, He pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket and put it on the coffee table in front of her then got up and put a blanket around her before going to bed himself. Vincent awoke to a scream he instantly bolted up and ran to the living room in nothing but his black shorts "Vincent! YES YES YES YES YES YES!" Yuffie cheer as she through he arms around Vincent and kissed him. When they finally parted for air Yuffie said "I can't wait to be Mrs Yuffie Valentine." Yuffie said kissing him again until they broke for air "I love you so much." she said kissing him yet again. "I love you too." Vincent smiled as he finally got her off of him, as much as he loved kissing her he liked breathing more.

9 Months later, The Wedding day, Cid was best man, Reno and Rude were groomsmen, Tifa was Maid of Honor, Aerith, Shera and Elena, Yuffie's work friend were Bridesmaids, Vincent and Yuffie were both nervous wrecks. "Vincent calm the fuck down, your fucking weddin' will be fuckin' perfect." Cid told him "Yeah what Cid said, but with out the accent and swearing." Reno joked making everyone but Cid laugh a little. "Thanks Reno, how can you make all situations better?" Vincent smiled pushing his nervousness to the back of his mind "It's my maker given gift." Reno smirked. Meanwhile the girls were having much more difficult with Yuffie. "Yuffie, You're about to marry your high school sweet heart and love of your life calm down." Tifa tried unsuccessfully "What if he doesn't like the dress? What if he thinks I look ugly and decides he doesn't want me? What if-" Yuffie was cut off by Aerith "Yuffie, What are the first to words you said in that sentence?" Aerith confused most people in the room. "What if." Yuffie stated in a asking tone "Yeah and stop dwelling on them you look beautiful and always will, and Vincent will never leave you be-" "Because he loves you too much." Cloud said from the door interrupting Aerith "It's time to go girls" Cloud said as he walked over and hugged Tifa "Alright we'll be out in a bit. Bye Cloud." Yuffie said as Cloud walked out.

Vincent stood at the alter and saw Tifa, Aerith and Elena come in but stayed watching the door for when the music changed and he got to see his goddess. When Yuffie walked out to the aisle with her father Godo Vincent smiled ear to ear as he watch his angel walk toward him every step his heart beat faster every step he blink and thought of a memory of her their meeting, their first kiss, date, second date, third date, first anniversary, fourth date, fifth date, sixth date, second anniversary, seventh date, his proposal, finally he reached the end of his current memories and turn to the things he couldn't wait for; Honeymoon, Kids, Being able to say Yuffie Valentine, Just being able to spend the rest of his life with her.

"I now pronounce you, Mr and Mrs Vincent Valentine, You may now kiss the bride." The Priest said smiling as Vincent kissed Yuffie "I love you so much." Yuffie said as they broke the kiss "I love you too Mrs Valentine." Vincent smiled as he and Yuffie walked down the aisle to leave smiling the whole time when they got in the sleek white limo and drove off to who knows where.

**The End.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story before it was roughly 2k words and ended at Yuffie and Vincent's first kiss. I didn't notice before because of I was out of it from lack of sleep. But thanks to a reviewee it's now doubled... See the power of reviewing.  
**


End file.
